


Amber

by himekohimura



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, KinKi Kids
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drunken Confessions, M/M, One-sided Gackt/Hyde, One-sided Koichi/Tsuyoshi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He remembered now why he didn't spend too much time with Tsuyoshi. It gave him headaches.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Watching old clips will make you write weird stuff.

"How does it feel to kiss a guy?"

Gackt isn't quite sure how they got on this subject. It had started out as an innocent drinking game. One question, answer or drink. Seeing as Tsuyoshi had most definitely kissed guys before--really, just one guy in particular--Gackt didn't think this was a relevant question and sought to rectify the mistake. "I believe you already know how it feels to 'kiss a guy'." Gackt responded with a shrug. "My turn."

"You didn't answer my question!" Tsuyoshi pouted in the way that only Tsuyoshi could get away with. The man was completely wasted and Gackt sighed at his inability to follow suit. 

"You already know the answer, so there is no valid reason as to why I should answer it." Gackt frowned, annoyance starting to creep into his usually calm demeanor. Hm. Maybe he was a bit more affected by the liquor than he originally thought.

"I don't know the answer!" 

"You've kissed Kouichi before." Gackt rolled his eyes. "Many times before."

"On stage." Tsuyoshi corrected, swaying a bit. "In a drama. I haven't kissed him, kissed him." 

It was turning into one of those horrible high school moments that Gackt avoided like the plague. The kind where you express your feelings or some weird thing like that. 

"Kissing a guy isn't exactly something you can explain." He regretted it as soon as it left his lips because he knew exactly what Tsuyoshi was going to say in response. "Well, why don't you show me?"

Gackt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn't like he minded kissing Tsuyoshi. There was that time long ago, when he'd been on their show and he had strolled forward with all the intention of following through with the scenario.

Tsuyoshi didn't give Gackt the choice to say yes or no as he threw himself at Gackt, their lips sloppily meeting in a way that made Gackt cringing on the inside. It wasn't the best position for them to do this in. They were at Tsuyoshi's apartment, his sofa barely big enough for the both of them to sit comfortably let alone do tongue battling on. The fish tanks bubbled steadily in the background and Gackt winced when he heard one of the glasses filled with amber liquor fall to the floor.

He liked to be much gentler with his lovers and especially liked them sober when he did things like this. Instead he could taste the alcohol on Tsuyoshi's tongue and the weight of the other, though slight was still crushing on Gackt's taller but smaller frame.

Gackt bodily threw Tsuyoshi off of him, the other falling to the floor with a thud that resounded through the small room.

Tsuyoshi didn't move from his landing place, eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for." Gackt straightened his clothing which had been skewed during Tsuyoshi's attack.

"I really like him."

"I know." 

"He likes someone else."

"I know." Along with most of the country, but Gackt didn't mention it.

"How do you live with it?" Tsuyoshi questioned, eyes opening to meet Gackt's stare.

"You just do." Gackt looked away, unable to hold Tsuyoshi's intense gaze. Their situations were different. Gackt knew what kissing true love was like. And it made it hurt all the more worse. "Find someone else."

"What if I have?" Anger backed Tsuyoshi's words, defiant.

"I don't mean me." Gackt sighed, rubbing at his temples. He remembered now why he didn't spend too much time with Tsuyoshi. It gave him headaches. "someone else. Someone that isn't connected to all this."

"I don't want anyone else. I want him."

"We can't always have what we want."

"And that's the problem isn't it?" Tsuyoshi sat up, running a hand through his hair already disarrayed by their previous actions. "We all want something different."

"Yeah, I guess so." The amber liquid had seeped into the carpet, staining the white an ugly brown.


End file.
